Batman
by linolenA
Summary: Hanging out? Almost kissing? Skinny dipping? This and much more are the things 2D and Noodle have done or will do on their trip to the beach. Read to find out how Batman is a part of everything! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi tharr :D  
This is a Noodlex2D two-shot, thank you for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

2D knocked on the door and took a few steps back. Now that he thought of it, it felt like a stupid idea. There he was, in front of her door, waiting to ask her to go out with him- not even sure where they'd go.

And that's when the door opened, revealing the Japanese guitarist who was wearing a light Summer dress even though it was raining outside. He wasn't dressed any better either, he was wearing knee-lenght pants and a short-sleeved button up shirt.  
At least they could pretend they had a nice Summer.

"Hey Toochi," she scratched her head, leaning on the door.

" 'Ey, Ah- I wanted ta ask yew... If yew wanna go... Summwhere," he bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at his feet.  
He looked up at her shyly, his hands behind his back.

"Sure, it could be like a road trip," she smiled widely.  
He grinned back, even though it was not exactly what he meant. But he couldn't expect her to know he wanted a date. He couldn't expect her to know that ever since she came back he saw her in a whole new light. That he had spent nights not able to sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about her. That the nights he did sleep he wished he could dream of her. That he would give anything just to kiss her. Hold her, see her smile...  
That he fantasized about this every day.

"Uhm, where do yew wanna go?" he shrugged with a smile.

"How about the beach?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I wos finkin' I could buy yew dinner?" his cheeks turned a light hue of pink, the smile never leaving his face.

"Sounds nice," she grinned, "Hold on," he waited as she took a jacket. As they made their way downstairs, he was actually afraid she would hear his heart beating fast and loud.

2D drove while Noodle just stared through the window. He knew he had to keep his eyes on the road, but it was hard. He had to steal a few glances of her when she wasn't looking. Alright, it might have been more than a few glances.

When they arrived Noodle turned to him and smiled, and then rushed to the shore, throwing her hands up in the air. 2D was never really fond of beaches, but seeing Noodle so excited about it made his heart jump up.  
He rushed out of the car and went behind her slowly, so he was only halfway there when Noodle already dipped her feet into the water. Surprisingly, the water felt warmer than the cold air around her.  
There weren't a lot of people on the beach due to the rain- which actually resembled mist. There were two people swimming and three surfing.

"Come on Toochi, put your foot in," she said as he stood beside her.  
He took his sneaker and sock off and dipped his left foot in.

"The wota' 's not that bad!" he exclaimed.

"Right? Do you want to go for a swim?" she looked up at him with a smile.

"Wull..." he scratched his ear. He never really told anyone, but he couldn't swim. He never even wanted to learn because there were whales everywhere. Wait. _Whales! Oh no- nononono_- he definitely didn't want to go for a swim. But the again, there was Noodle...

"Yeah but we don't have wetsuits," he thought of a quick lie.  
Nice one, 2D.

"We can rent them out for a pound there," she looked at a nearby shop.

"Mehh, it's getting pretty late..." he said with a nervous smile.

"We could go skinny dipping," she blushed and looked down, kicking the water with her feet.

He gasped. "You'd do that... Wiff me?"

"I don't see why not, " she looked into his eyes, blushing furiously.

_I have to tell her. No I don't, it doesn't matter._  
_But WHALES!_  
_BUT... SKINNY DIPPING. With Noodle._

He thought he'd start drooling at the thought.

"Aw- awkay," he said shyly.

"Really?" Noodle smiled.

He nodded.

"But maybe we should wait until the Sun sets," she suggested.

"Yew wanna go an' eat summfink?" he asked with a smile. He'll tell her about his problem later.

"Sure, I'm starving. Are you in the mood for something or-"

"Chipsies!" he cut her off.

"Chipsies?" Noodle laughed.  
_Cute_, she thought and smiled widely. He was always so cute, the cutest thing in the world.

"Err, I mean cod and chips," he laughed nervously.

"Let's go then," she took his hand and led him. Yup, she took his hand. Without knowing what kind of an impact it'll have on him.

_She- she took my hand, we're holding hands!  
_He was dazed, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

After taking their food they sat on a big rock close to the shore.

"Noodle," he said meekly.

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"I 'ave to tell yew summfink, but promise yew won't get mad at me," he said quietly.

"What is it?" she set her food on the side and looked at him worriedly.

"I can't swim," he gulped.

"Silly face ache," she rolled her eyes.

"Wot? Yer mad at me?" he panicked.

"Yes, because I thought something happened!" she smiled, "I'll teach you how to swim," she shrugged.

"Silly me," he chuckled.

"Silly you," Noodle laughed and got closer, leaning onto his chest. At this point his face was tomato red.

"I could never get mad at you," she said quietly.

He wanted to put an arm around her, but he decided not to. Damn his shy nature.

That's when she said something... Random.

"We left our shoes there," she pointed at the place they dipped their feet in.

"I'll go get 'em," he said quickly. He stood up and dusted himself off, fish and chips crumbs falling to the wet sand.  
He ran there, wanting to get back to Noodle as soon as possible.  
As he was picking the shoes up he heard a vague cry.

"Help!" the woman cried again.

2D got up quickly, and saw the woman wave at him from the distance. She was okay, sitting on her surfboard, paddling her way toward the shore slowly but the waves were stopping her.

"Please help my brother!" she yelled. 2D looked around, noticing he was the only one close enough to even hear her.

"Me?!" he yelled, dumbfounded.

"Yes!" she screamed, her voice cracking.

2D took his other shoe off. There was only one problem, he couldn't see her brother.  
And then he spotted him.

He was floating on the surface like a wet white cloth, luckily fairly close to the shore.

2D closed his eyes and took a deep breath before bolting into the sea. It was almost completely dark outside, and the stories of octopuses and whales eating people when it got dark filled his mind. He was up to his waist when he shrugged it all off and opened his eyes. The man was only a few steps away from him and he tried to run toward him. All off his fears of water were gone, someone's life depended on him. Still, it was good the man wasn't far away from the shore- there was no way 2D would be able to get him if he was far away.

Noodle stood up abruptly and knocked her food over, to many seagulls' joy.  
She ran toward 2D just as he got really close to the man.  
He grabbed the man by the shoulders and dragged him out on the shore.  
That's when the girl who called for help got out of the sea and rushed over to her brother.

"Frankie? Frank, wake up," she sobbed, kneeling next to him.

"Call 999," Noodle nudged 2D in panic and lowered herself in order to examine Frank.

"Wot's the number?" 2D asked frantically. But then he remembered and dialed it.

"999 emergencies, how can I help?" a womanly voice was heard.

"Hi, I need RLN- no RNLI- no wait, I already saved him."

"Sir?" the woman sounded annoyed, thinking it was another prank call.

"I need an ambulance!" he yelled into the phone. He gave her the address and hung up, joining Noodle and the girl, whose name was Hattie.

"Frank, wake up," Hattie shook him, still sobbing.

Noodle opened his mouth and gave him the kiss of life.

"Noodle! Now's not the time to be kissing him," 2D exclaimed, blushing. _Why would she even kiss him? She just met him!_  
It really wasn't clear to 2D, and it was even more tough to understand with all the jealousy clouding his thoughts.

"2D move!" she said as she pressed Frank's chest with her fist, which made him sit up and cough the water up.

"FRANKIE!" Hattie threw her arms abound his neck and kissed his cheek.

After doing so, she jumped up and threw herself into 2D's arms, which made them both fall onto the sand.

"Thank you so so much for saving my brother!" she kissed his cheek, making 2D blush.

Noodle rolled her eyes.

That's when Frank looked at Noodle.  
"Are you the girl who kissed me?" he asked wearily.

"Well it wasn't exactly a ki-" she was cut of by Frank hugging her.

"I can't thank you enough," he said when they broke apart. That's when Noodle noticed something- Hattie and Frank were probably twins. They were both her age with pale grey eyes and brown curly hair, though Hattie's hair was longer and dip-dyed in blonde.

Soon the ambulance came and examined Frank. After making sure he was okay they let them go home. Noodle and 2D were the only people left on the beach.

"Noods, why did you kiss him?" 2D asked shyly, sounding a tad hurt.

"I didn't kiss him! I was just trying to breathe air into him so he wouldn't die," she explained. "What, you're jealous?" she teased with a smile.

"Wull... yeah," he said quietly. The answer surprised her, at the least.

"Well, I was kind of jealous too... When Hattie hugged you," she shrugged. They were looking at the sea, both too ashamed to confess their feeling for each other.

"Too bad Frank was my first kiss, I always wished it could be yo- someone else," she blushed and looked up at 2D.

"Yew neva' kissed anyone?" 2D was shocked.

"No," she looked away, embarrassed.

_Well we can fix that,_ he thought to himself.

"But yew're so pretty and smart and-" he coughed, blushing, "Who did yew wish got yer first kiss?" he changed the subject.

"It's a secret," she blushed, looking up at him.

''C'mon, tell me!'' he laughed.

''No!'' she laughed, looking away.

''Pweeease,'' he put his hands around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

''Okay, but don't tell anyone,'' she warned, looking straight into his eyes.

''I won't'' he whispered.

''Batman,'' she laughed.

''Batman?'' 2D exclaimed.

''Yup,'' she giggled, ''I hope you're ready to learn how to swim,'' she ran off to the water.

_Batman? What?  
_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave opinions? You know I like those ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! You made me all happy and stuff :3  
(to be more exact, I was screaming with joy but** **yeah)**  
**Hope you like dis!**

* * *

Noodle took her jacket and dress off, not able to keep a smile off her face. The smile got even wider when she saw 2D's reaction.  
(she was in her training bra and panties, so yeah)

"Do you want me completely naked, or-?" she muttered, blushing furiously.

"W-wot?" his eyes widened, his cheeks turning a crimson hue.

"I think we should go in in our underwear, if it's okay?" she said shyly.

"Oh, sure!" he nodded, still not able to believe Noodle was standing in front of him half-naked.

"Come on then," she grinned.

He took his clothes off in a second, so he was left only in his underpants.  
Noodle ran into the water and he followed her anxiously.

When they were up to their waist, Noodle turned around and looked up at 2D, who was only inches away.

"Okay," Noodle said quietly, almost whispering.

"Whaddo I do?" he said, almost as quiet.

"Lay down on your back," she gave an encouraging smile.

"Awkay," he said gingerly, breathing heavily as he laid down on the surface.

"A- I did it!" he said happily, still breathing fast and heavy.

"I knew you could do it!" Noodle said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, making them both blush.

"Noodle... Noodle I'm sinking!" he panicked.

"Shhh, it's alright," she smiled and put her hands behind his back, supporting him.

He laid on the surface a bit longer, holding his breath. He took a happy sigh when he looked up at Noodle who was smiling at him.

He relaxed completely when she laid beside him and took his hand so they wouldn't drift away.

"Noods?"

"Toochi?"

"Why Batman?"

"What?" she giggled.

"Why do yew want him to kiss yew?" he asked sadly.  
_I know it's stupid, but I was hoping she'd say it's me. But why would that ever happen? Like I said- stupid._

"It's not Batman, silly," she giggled and turned her head sideways to look at him.

"Then who is it?" his face contorted into confusion.

Noodle got up and 2D followed. She sat on the shore and he joined her.

"Well, I've known that person for a long time... But I never thought of him _that way_ until recently," she bit her lip, dabbing her fingers on the sand.

"Yew can tell me," he nudged her with his elbow, grinning.

Noodle took a deep sigh. "He's got beautiful black eyes... And we're in a band together," Noodle gulped and looked up at him.

"IS IT M-" he couldn't get himself to say it, "M-Murdoc?" he asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"No! 2D! How did you even-" she shook her head. _Why is he so difficult?_  
"Murdoc does have black eyes, but his don't resemble dents," she grinned shyly and looked down at the sand. He looked down too, only to see she wrote '2D' in a big heart in the wet sand.

"Yew mean- iss me?" he smiled, not able to believe.

"No, it's the Cyborg," Noodle said sarcastically.

"I knew it could neva' be me," he said sadly.

Noodle put her hands on his cheeks and kneeled so their eyes were on the same level.  
She leaned forward and kissed him. He put one of his hands on her thigh and tangled the other in her hair.

"Iss me?" he asked when they broke apart.

"It's always been you," she giggled.

He gasped and got up. He leaned down and lifted her up in the air. She kissed the top of his head just before he put her down to kiss her one more time.

"So.. Do you like me too?" Noodle asked with a huge smile, even though she knew the answer.

''I don't like yew,'' he grinned, ''I love yew.''

Noodle smiled and kissed him again.

''I love you too.''

They just stood there for a few moments.

''You want to go swimming some more?'' she asked.

''Sure,'' he grinned and took her hand.

She broke away, she needed both her hands to unclasp her bra and take her panties off. After doing so, she ran into the water- very much pleased she left 2D dazed.  
He took his underpants off and rushed to catch her, yelling ''Nananananananana BATMAN!''

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thank you for reading!**  
**Also I have some more ideas for One- Shots and chapter stories like this, so tell me which you like most and I'll get to writing.**

**1. Noodle starts getting messages from her ''Secret Lover'', and she has no idea it might actually be a certain blue-hared vocalist.**  
**2. Noodle discovers fanfiction and becomes a 2DxNoodle fan.**  
**3. Noodle (yeah, Noodle again XD) gets a tattoo and 2D wants to see it. Is the fact that it's a bit below her hipbone a good or a bad thing? (this might be the one-shot, but I'm not sure)**


End file.
